When You Sick!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sikap seorang tuan Sasuke-bastard-Uchiha saat tunangannya Naruto-stupid-Uzumaki sakit. Cuek kah? Khawatir kah? Atau justru mengejek Naruto habis-habisan? Drabble SasuNaru Always. DLDR! Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaaaaah...


**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always doooong  
**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos.**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Hachim!

"Tutup mulutmu jika sedang bersin Dobe, kau mau menularkan flumu pada wajah gantengku?" omel seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tampak asyik membaca buku di kursi sisi ranjang. Pemuda berambut matahari itu menoleh lalu mencibir. Wajah tannya terlihat pucat di hari ketiga ia dirawat. Tubuhnya yang biasa hyperaktif itu kini hanya bisa tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sakit? Yah, tentu saja pemuda pirang itu pada akhirnya jatuh sakit. Sekuat apa pun fisiknya, sehebat apa pun suplemen yang selama ini menjadi vitamin agar tubuhnya tak mudah lelah, aktivitasnya yang bisa disebut menggunung itu tidak akan sanggup ditampung olehnya yang hanya manusia biasa.

"Itu kah kata manismu untuk tunanganmu yang sedang sakit lumayan parah Teme?"

"Hn!"

"Huh! Kau memang tidak perhatian." Bocah blonde itu membuang muka sebal. Jengkel sekali pada si raven yang seolah tidak peduli pada kesehatannya. Tunangan macam apa sih dia itu?

"Gaara saja, terlihat sangat khawatir padaku." Naruto mengingat salah satu teman di agensinya, pemuda berambut merah bata, berwajah gothic yang kini diincar banyak wanita maupun pria. Pembawaannya yang tenang membuat siapa pun tegila-gila. Model yang sedang naik daun itu bahkan meluangkan waktu setiap hari untuk menjenguknya dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan mata yang tetap tidak balas menatap Naruto. "Kau pikir kau itu manusia super Dobe?

Pagi kuliah, siang bekerja, malam pemotretan, jangan lupakan kebiasaanmu yang saat waktu luang lebih memilih menulis daripada beristirahat." Sasuke menyindir sinis. "Sok sibuk!"

"Kau-"

"Berhenti bekerja…" Sasuke memotong, kali ini ia menutup bukunya dan menatap safir biru Naruto. Terlihat sorot khawatir yang begitu kentara dan menusuk relung kalbu sang blonde. Jadi ini… kenapa sejak dirinya masuk rumah sakit Sasuke tidak mau menatapnya? Ia tidak mau Naruto melihat kerapuhannya karena sifat paranoid Sasuke jika sudah berhubungan dengannya.

"Aku…" Naruto berusaha menghindar. Ia melirik ke sana-kemari cemas. "Bekerja itu menjadi masa depanku. Kalau aku tidak bekerja, mau jadi apa aku nanti Teme?"

"Cukup jadi milikku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mengecup punggungnya dalam, ia memejamkan matanya rapat berharap bisa menurunkan suhu tubuh orang yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya. "Biarkan aku yang bekerja, kau… cukup menungguku pulang di rumah saja."

"Eh?" Naruto salah tingkah dibuatnya, wajahnya bersemu merah tidak kuat lagi dengan rayuan tidak langsung si raven yang kini kembali menatap intens safirnya.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

_"Aishiteru…"_

Naruto kembali membatu, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena lidahnya yang begitu kaku. Belaian Sasuke di pipinya membuat ia terbuai, semakin tiadanya jarak di antara bibir mereka seolah menjadi detik-detik yang sudah cukup lama tidak mereka dapatkan.

1 cm lagi…

"Ehm!" suara deheman keras seseorang menginterupsi suasana romansa, dilanjutkan dengan pekikan Naruto dan terlemparnya Sasuke ke sudut ruangan.

"KAK KYUU!" jerit Naruto kaget. Mulai jengkel pada kakaknya yang _brother complex_. Sejak kapan Kyuubi masuk ke ruang inapnya?

"Berani kau menyentuh adikku, akan kuhajar wajah sok tampanmu itu Uchiha!" Kyuubi bertolak pinggang sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. "Dasar mesum, dari awal aku memang tidak merestui hubungan kalian. Naruto sedang sakit dan kau justru mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Otakmu di mana? Kau mau bla-bla-bla…"

Dan ocehan panjang lebar Kyuubi, hampir menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang mereka.

**The end**

**Gak mau komen apa-apa ah. Yang rela berbaik hati silahkan review… hehehe!**


End file.
